Charmed Prue's death
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: The death of Prue as a murder, but she had two kids with Andy, who died the year before. And her kids see her death. Prue only has an older sister, whom she doesn't speak to. p.s. I only own Natalie,Bella, Sarah and Patricia. Prue isn't charmed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella "Bella" Paige Trudeau is a fun, sassy four year old. She is spunky, energetic, loves to sing and loves her mommy, but is more of a daddy's girl even though her daddy, Andrew Trudeau died from having a low iron level and internal bleeding a year ago. She has fair skin, is average height for her age, green eyes and brown hair to the middle of her back.**

**Sarah Lee Trudeau is a well-behaved nine year old, she loves to cook, bake and clean and is known as mommy's little helper. She is extremely nice, but occasionally ignores her little sister Bella on accident. She has fair skin, is average height for her age, hazel eyes and brown hair in a bob style haircut. **

**Prudence "Prue" Halliwell -Trudeau is a great mommy to her daughters Bella and Sarah. She is five foot three inches, is fair skinned, has brown hair and green eyes. Prue has an older sister, Patricia who in despite to the fact that they don't get along hardly ever visits, but when Prue is tragically murdered she legally adopts Bella and Sarah to make up for all the lost time since Bella and Sarah don't know her.**

**(Prue was parking by her house after picking Bella up from grandpa's and Sarah from school, when she notices a car in the driveway) **

**Prue: Girls, stay in the car until I come out to get you. I have to talk to someone alone inside the house. (rolls down her tinted black windows just a tad) **

**Bella/Sarah: Ok mommy **

**(Prue walked up the steps to her front door as nervous as can be. Once she is inside, she see's her childhood nemesis, Natalie and she attempts to talk to Natalie calmly, but then Natalie pulls out a gun causing Prue to scream. )**

**Bella: (yells) Mommy! (hops out of the car and makes her way to the front door) **

**Sarah: (yells and follows her little sister) Bella, no come back.**

**Prue: Whoa! Natalie can't we talk about this calmly?**

**Natalie: (angrily) No! **

**Right as Natalie pulls the trigger on Prue, Bella opens the door. **

**Prue: Ahh!**

**Bella: Mommy! (runs over to her mommy and Sarah follows, while Natalie runs out the door and Bella starts to cry) Mommy, please no don't die. I need you, please I'm your curious George.**

**Sarah: Bella it'll be ok. You still have me**

Prue: I love you girls. (those are her last words before she dies)

Bella: (crying) Mommy, no don't die. Please don't leave me like daddy.

(One year ago, Bella and Sarah's daddy died which they both witnessed)

Bella: (runs over to her daddy where he is lying and his eyes are rolling back, slightly crying) Daddy, no wake up please. No!

Sarah: Bella, it's ok we still have our mommy.

Bella: (crying) I know, but I'm daddy's little princess.

Sarah: (hugs her little sister) It'll be ok

Bella starts to sob at the memory of her daddy dying, and now her mommy was murdered this was just too much for her to handle, because even at her young age she understood what was happening. Sarah pulls her sister into her lap and rocks her until she calms down. Eventually social services comes and brings the girls Aunt Patricia, but Bella and Sarah don't know her so they assume she is going to be their new mommy and Sarah and Bella decide they don't want that. Bella yells and screams at her and has an emotional meltdown, which is her first one since their daddy died, while Sarah was standing in between her sister and Patricia.

Bella: (defensively and feistily) Who ever you are go away, we don't need you since we have each other

Sarah: (defensively) Stay away from my sister

Patricia: I'm your Aunt Patricia, your mommy's older sister

Bella: (crying and angry) You're lying my mommy was an only child now stay away from me.(Bella runs up to her room)

Sarah: (defensively) Please, just stop teasing us and leave us alone. Go away and leave us alone we just lost our mommy. (Sarah runs up stairs after her sister)

Patricia spent a whole week trying to get the girls to trust her, but it ended up taking a whole month, and when she finally did she legally adopted them. Bella would have frequent emotional meltdowns ever since that day, but their Aunt Patricia would do her best to comfort her, but sometimes Sarah had to comfort her little sister and assure her that their mommy and daddy were watching over them. Although that helped it was never long before Bella had


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Isabella Paige Trudeau, but I prefer Bella. I live in San Francisco I am ten years and I'm 4'12 have brown, straight hair that falls at my shoulders and green eyes like my mommy. My aunt and uncle say I am like a mini version of my mom. When I was three years old, I witnessed my daddy's death and just a year later I witnessed my mommy's death. I forgot to mention my older sister, Sarah Lee Trudeau also known as Sarbear, which I stuck her with that nickname when I was two. She is the spitting image of our daddy, with brown hair the same length as mine and blue eyes. Ever since our mommy and daddy died we have been living with our Uncle Leo. **

**Today started out as a normal day, but then I saw my mommy like I used to a lot when I was younger and my "uncle", who was my mommy's whitelighter told me it was a hallucination because I missed her. I asked confused, "Mommy?" Suddenly my sister walked in and my mommy faded away, and I thought that my mommy was telling me that Sarah was the reason she left and I was enraged. I said angrily, "You made mommy leave, she left because of you and now she's gone. How could you? I was her curious George. I hate you." Sarah answered, "Bella, what are you talking about? Mom's death was an accident."**

**I was so upset, by now I was sobbing and my anger with Sarah grew until I could even look at her, let alone answer her, so I ran away to Uncle Leo and sobbed into his chest. Leo asked, "Bella, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, because I was sobbing too hard. "Princess, please talk to me? Sarah answered, " She's angry and upset with me because she thinks that I caused mom to leave and that's what killed her." I answered while sobbing, " Be..cau...se I s...s...aw h...h..er out...side m...y win...dow, b..b...bu..t when Sa..rah wa..lk...ed in sh..e fa..de..d a..wa..y."Leo asked, "What if Sarah can see her too and she only wanted to talk to you?" I shrugged my shoulders and continued sobbing" "Princess please calm down you're going to make yourself sick."**

**I replied, " Can we go to mommy and daddy's grave?" **

**Leo answered, "Sure, we can go tomorrow." **

**I replied happily, " Ok thanks, Uncle Leo" **

**The next day at the mausoleum, I had an emotional meltdown, it was possibly one of my worst. I cried, sobbed, yelled and I even through rocks which I have never done before. My uncle and sister were so scared that they backed away from me. After I had calmed down to the point of being on my knees sobbing, my uncle inched forward to hold me and attempt to calm me down, I ran away to the police station where my daddy used to work, hoping that it would somehow bring him back if I had something of his to hold. **

**"****Where's my daddy's desk, where's Inspector Trudeau's desk?, I asked angrily while still tearing up" My daddy's partner Inspector Morris walked slowly over to me. "Bella, come with me, I have most of it., Morris explained" After he led me to his desk, I clutched my daddy's police badge and sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't care that I was in a police station. **


End file.
